


December 3rd: London Fog

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recovered_ProfilersForChristmas2017, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron wanted it to be perfect, their first Christmas together, him and Spencer.





	December 3rd: London Fog

Aaron looked at Spencer as he snagged a cookie as he passed by Aaron on his way to sitting down with his book in hand. The cookies were the ones that had been baked by him and Jack for Santa. Jack liked to make special ones for Santa. Aaron was glad that the boy still believed in Santa, at least for this year. Aaron wasn't sure that Spencer would even be there for Christmas.

What had started just weeks before Prentiss's return to the team had been rocky in the months since her return. Spencer had wanted his space and Aaron had willingly given it. Spencer was there on the weekends, and the relationship seemed to take a backdoor to acting like friends again. Aaron heard Spencer's book being dropped onto the coffee table and he looked up to see Spencer grinning down at him. Aaron leaned back and settled his arms at his sides instead of across his lap like they had been. Spencer shoved his cookie into his mouth and sat down on Aaron's lap.

"Isn't there a song about a mother kissing Santa?" Spencer asked after he bit into the cookie and swallowed the bite. He offered the cookie to Aaron to take a bite before he leaned down. Aaron chewed his bite and took the cookie from Spencer's hand. Aaron used his free hand to cradle the back of Spencer's head and draw his lips down the rest of the way to his mouth. Aaron heard Spencer's breathing deepen before he had even fully kissed him. Aaron moaned as he licked into Spencer's mouth. This wasn't the part of having Spencer around that Aaron missed the most but damn it was high on the list after having sex for the first time in a while.

Aaron felt Spencer's hands grab his shoulders, but it wasn't until he realized that Spencer wasn't pulling closer but trying to push him away, that he let go. Aaron looked up into Spencer's eyes to see them very wild, and he was breathing wrong. It sounded like he almost couldn't breathe.

Spencer's lips were swelling, and he was breathing very shallow.

"Spencer, what is wrong?"

Spencer shook his head no. He grabbed Aaron's phone and unlocked it. Aaron was shocked that Spencer knew his passcode. He had never tried to hide it, but he had never really noticed Spencer watching him when he unlocked it. Spencer pulled up something and started to type.

_I need to go to the ER. I don't need an ambulance, but I can't drive myself._ Spencer had typed out on the note program on Aaron’s phone.. Aaron nodded his head and helped Spencer stand up.

"I'll grab Jack. Just stay here. Please." Aaron didn't want to freak out. He had no clue what was going on. Spencer wasn't freaking out. Aaron had no clue what he was going to tell Jack. He debated getting him changed but getting Jack up was going to be hard enough. Aaron tried to think of what was in the cookies that could have caused a reaction in Spencer. The cookies were called London Fog, or that was what was listed as the name in the book Jack had brought home.

Getting Jack up was not as hard as Aaron thought it was going to be. Jack clung to Aaron as he told him that Spencer didn't feel well and they needed to go to the ER. Jack was quiet as Aaron vetoed changing him. It wasn't freezing outside, and Jack was in warm pants, and a good coat would do him just fine. Aaron grabbed a book for Jack from his room as well as a coloring book and paper and crayons before he took Jack's hand and tugged him along. Aaron knew Jack was scared. Aaron saw that Spencer had not stayed in place but had grabbed jackets for all three of them and had his messenger bag waiting. Aaron dropped Jack's things in it and made sure that Spencer's insurance cards and ID were in the bag before he put on his coat and looped the bag over his shoulder. Spencer was helping Jack into his jacket before he put on his own.

Aaron saw that there was something in Spencer's hand. It was an EpiPen. Aaron's stomach churned. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the recipe book before handing it to Spencer.

"London Fog cookies."

Spencer's eyes widened. He dropped the book and nodded, not looking at it. Aaron hoped that Spencer knew what he was doing. The doctor would want to know what was in the cookies.

"Are you ready? Are you sure that you don't want an ambulance?"

Spencer nodded.

Aaron opened the door and ushered Spencer out before taking Jack's hand. He would carry Jack but if Spencer turned worse Aaron was not above calling the ambulance. Aaron wasn't happy that Spencer injected himself without Aaron being around.

The drive was the longest and the shortest of Aaron's life. He knew that Spencer was going to be okay. If it had been worse, he would not be sitting there writing. Aaron had no clue what he was writing, but it was a book.

Aaron dropped Spencer at the door and drove him and Jack to the first spot that he found. Aaron grabbed Spencer's bag from the back and coaxed a very wide awake Jack out of the back seat.

"Is Spencer going to die?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack. No. Spencer just ate something that he shouldn't have."

Jack pushed himself as close to Spencer as he could get and looked at the doors as they approached.

"Now, Jack when we get in here, I need you to do a big favor for me. I need you to be in charge of Spencer's bag. You can't leave it anywhere."

Jack nodded. Aaron pulled everything that Spencer would need out of it and handed it to Jack. Jack clutched it with sure hands. Spencer was at the registration desk, sitting down and filling out paperwork. A moment later a nurse with a wheelchair came out two double doors. She did not look happy. Two seconds later another nurse came out the door and grabbed one of the handles.

"I have this Glinda," the nurse said. He smiled at Spencer and winked. Spencer blushed.

"Come on, Doctor Reid, let's get some oxygen on you and draw some blood. And you, Sir. I see you have the magic bag." The nurse came around to crouch in front of Jack. The nurse had to know Spencer to call it a magic bag. "Well, once I get Spencer into the chair do you want to ride in Spencer's lap?"

Glinda huffed and turned around to leave. The nurse ignored her, and Aaron watched as Jack nodded his head. Aaron watched as the nurse helped Spener into the wheelchair and then helped Jack into his lap. Jack clutched the bag while Spencer wrapped the arm with the pen around Jack's waist. The nurse took the clipboard from Spencer's other hand and then grabbed the pen.

"And you strapping Agent Hotchner, you get to fill out Spencer's paperwork." The nurse turned the wheelchair around and started to push Spencer and Jack through the doors. Aaron passed Glinda and matched her glare. Aaron followed the nurse all the way back to a secluded room. The nurse locked the wheels and helped Jack out of Spencer's lap before he helped Spencer up into the bed. "We are going to get a nose cannula on you for a while before we have you change. Rest right now. Once Hotch is done with your paperwork I can get it processed. Now, Jack, you have an important job. You have to keep Spencer right here. If he tries to get up, you press this button."

The nurse handed over a button that was attached to Spencer's bed. Jack took it and clutched it to his chest. The nurse nodded and laid a hand on Aaron's shoulder to direct him out of the room.

"Spencer doesn't have many allergies that would set this off. Beta-Lactams is the worst, did you give him a strange pill?"

"No, it was cookies. Jack brought home a recipe book of cookies. They were called London Fog. As soon as I told Spencer the name he seemed to know what set him off."

"I've never heard of those cookies. Okay, so Reid texted me that he already self-administered an EpiPen. The doctor will come back as soon as he finishes with a little boy with a broken arm. I brought you out here because you look like you are scared as hell, and Spencer needs you strong. Nothing is wrong, we are just going to keep him overnight to make sure he doesn't have a secondary reaction and then in the morning he will be released."

"He couldn't breathe." Aaron could see the blue tinge to his lips now in his mind. He wasn't sure if he had actually seen it or he had imagined it.

"Yes, and he's fine. Jack's already upset enough. You need to be calm to keep Spencer calm to keep Jack calm." The nurse held out his hand. "My name is Gabriel Gyorgy. I live in Spencer's apartment building. He texted me on the off chance I was working today. Now I've seen him with a minor reaction before. He didn't eat a lot of the cookie. Now the big question is, have you eaten any of the cookies?"

"Yes, I took a bite after Spencer."

"Jack?"

"No. They were the cookies for Santa."

"When you get home, and we figure out what it was that set him off, you need to clean everything that was used to make the cookies, or the cookies were on. Now obviously he was there a while before he had the reaction so worrying about it being airborne isn't a problem."

Aaron nodded. He looked at the paperwork, seeing that the note that Spencer had written was attached. He read it over.

"Bergamot?" Aaron asked.

"Bergamot? Did you put that in the cookies?" Gabriel asked.

"No. The cookies were normal except for the tea that I put in them."

"Earl Grey?"

"Yes."

"It has Bergamot oil in it. Spencer is allergic to two of the active ingredients in it. Those are only found in Bergamot, and Spencer's never worried because he has to ingest it. Bergamot flavor is not used in a lot of things. I'm sure it's listed on his allergies with the bureau, but you probably don't remember looking at them eight years ago."

Aaron nodded and went back to filling out the rest of the paperwork. Aaron knew the allergy to beta-lactams, but that was it. Aaron took the paperwork to Spencer to have him look it over. Spencer only added the bergamot allergy to the paperwork. Aaron set the paperwork down on the end of the bed. Aaron took a seat on the edge of the bed because the rails were down.

"I'm sorry for ruining Christmas," Aaron whispered. Spencer glared at him. Aaron was afraid of kissing him, even a closed mouth kiss. Aaron stood up and went to the bathroom attached to the room. Aaron leaned down to get water in his mouth from the spigot. He rinsed his mouth out before washing his hands. Aaron stared at himself in the mirror and saw how ashen he looked.

When Aaron went back into the room, Jack was on Spencer's lap, and Spencer was pressed along the side of the bed. Spencer pointed at Aaron and pointed down at the space on the bed. Aaron stepped over and sat down, he didn't lay down.

Spencer turned Aaron's head to face him.

"We are here," Spencer said, his voice low and hoarse.

"Don't talk."

"I can talk low. I've dealt with this before. I was at CalTech when this allergy was found. I drank Earl Grey tea for the first time with an exchange student from England. He loved it. I went to the emergency room. Findlay was freaked. You've never had flavored tea before, and I know that I never mentioned it, but it was on my intake form. I know you look over them. I just never thought you would put Earl Grey tea in a cookie."

"How did you know if from the name?"

"London Fog is the name of a latte made with Earl Grey tea. There was a small chance that it wasn't what was making me sick because developing an allergy this bad this late in life is rare."

"Christmas isn't ruined," Jack whispered. Aaron looked at him, and Jack wasn't clutching the button anymore, it was on the bed. "We are together. That means that Christmas isn't ruined."

"It's going to be a good tale to tell years from now. How our first Christmas was spent in the hospital, and for once I didn't do something stupid." Spencer smiled despite the current circumstances.

"First?" Aaron asked because first sounded like there was going to be a lot more.

"I hadn't planned on this being something short. I'm in this until the end, Aaron. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Spencer said that he let Santa know that I was going to be going back home in the morning and to not worry." Jack looked happy about that.

"Gabriel is going to have a bed brought in for you to sleep in. It's not your home, but for now, it'll have to do."

Aaron leaned over and gave Spencer a kiss.

"Oh, Doctor Reid, starting to feel a little better?" Gabriel said.

Aaron pulled away with a blush and looked up. Gabriel was there with the doctor.

"If the few tests I am going to do goes well, I will release you in time for Christmas breakfast. My name is Doctor Pierce I'm the doctor on call. If you respond to the breathing treatment well, I can let you get some sleep for the night."

Pierce stepped close to Jack's side of the bed and made a soft noise Jack looked up at him, and the doctor pointed at his pocket. There was a candy cane hanging there. Jack reached out and took it.

"Now, Jack I need you and your dad to go over to the chairs and sit there while I examine Spencer. I promise as soon as I'm done I'll let you sit with Spencer while he does his breathing treatment."

Aaron slid off the bed when Jack nodded, and Aaron walked around to pick up his son. Jack clung to him, and Aaron wondered if Jack was going to have nightmares about Haley. Aaron would get through them and having Jack sleep with Spencer would help.

Hours later, Jack finally let himself fall asleep between Spencer and Aaron in the two pushed together hospital beds. It wasn't quite hospital regulations but as Gabriel said it was Christmas. Spencer had fallen asleep not long after his breathing treatment, even on the steroids the doctor gave him.

Snow started to fall as night turned into day. Aaron watched Jack and Spencer sleep. Their Christmas morning was going to be a lot different from what Aaron had planned. But as Jack said they were together. That was all that Aaron could ask for.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hotch and Reid are just beginning to get comfortable in their new relationship when one of them bakes cookies for the other. Unfortunately, the recipient is quite allergic to an ingredient in the cookies and has a (sorta) bad allergic reaction. The giver rushes them to the ER in a panic, apologizing the entire way about ruining Christmas. 
> 
> All's well, but they do end up spending their first Christmas together in the hospital. 
> 
> You pick who bakes and who's allergic, how much angst to add, and how much fluffy goodness to pack into a Christmas spent in the hospital.


End file.
